


Band One-shots wHOOPS

by MyWolfyWaffleRage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)(Possibly in future), All Time Low, Bandoms, Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWolfyWaffleRage/pseuds/MyWolfyWaffleRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is my book of band one-shots. They will be short and terrible, I apologize xD<br/>If you have any suggestions about any ships(literally any, like idc as long as it's like...5sos, BMTH, YMAS, ect ect, aye aye?) throw them at me and I will get round to it!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thunderstorms

Jack's POV:

It was like anyother day that I had experienced, at the start. The only difference being a change of clothes and a little change in weather. Well, actually, it was sunny yesterday, and now it was thunderstormng, flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder going by every few minutes while the wind whistled loudly and rain attacked the bus heavily. Of course, I was the one to be scared of thunderstorms, and made a very unmanly noise every time a clap of thunder occured. Funny thing is, no one actually knew I was afarid of thunderstorms, not even Alex, my old highschool friend [who so happened to be the only one on the bus apart from me at this very moment]. The reason Alex doesn't know is because, well, I have a tiny crush on him and...I just don't want him to think of me as a wimp. But, of course since life hates me, I was unable to stop myself from whimpering and being the only one on the bus apart from Alex, it would probably be easy to hear me.

I was painfully correct at that moment as Alex was all of a sudden at my bunk with a concerned look on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked, a worried tone being all but hidden in his words. His hands reached to wipe away the tears streaming down my face as I looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"N-nothing...I'm fine, Alex. Go back to watching TV," I responded with a sniffle, putting my face back into my pillow, expecting to hear his light footsteps only for them to fade away after only a few seconds. But they didn't. Instead I heard a sigh come from my older friend. Looking up, I saw that Alex had an even more concerned look than he had when he first appeared.

"Jay, something's up and I';m not moving until you tell me," He stated clearly, crossing his arms and looking at me expectantly. It was only a few seconds after that when another boom of thunder roared outside and a flash of lightning made itself present, and I yelped, hiding my face in my pillow, shivering from both being cold and terrified.

When I looked back up at Alex, with fresh tears streaming down my face, he seemed to have put the few pieces together and gave me a sympathetic look, reaching over and putting a hand on my face.

"Jay....you're afraid of thunderstorms? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked, question after question. I silenced him by grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from my face and sighing.

"Yes, since always and I just.....I didn't want you to think of me as a wimp...."

"Why? what? Why would you think I'd see you as a wimp?" He questioned again.

"I....I didn't want you to not wanna be friends with me because I'm scared of something so stupid..."

"But....why...? why would you care so much about what I think?"

"Because.....b-because....Because I love you, alright!? Is that what you want to hear!?" I quietly yelled, new tears forming in my eyes.

Silence. That's all that was there for a few seconds as Alex stared at me. An awkward silence. I was about to shove my face back into my pillow but was stopped by Alex's hands on my face instead.

I was going to ask him what he was doing, instead my voice being made useless as Alex's lips met mine in a soft kiss. I tensed up for a second before sighing, relaxing and kissing back.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds and we both pulled back, Alex looking at me and smiling widely, where as I yelped and whimpered at yet more thunder and lightning letting its presence be known. It was then when Alex shook his head, smiled and crawled into my bunk, putting his arms around me in a comfortable hug. I felt safe. Not scared. Not terrified. I felt safe...and it was a wonderful thing to feel. i snuggled into him, and wrapped my arms around him as well, out limbs now tangled together in a loving embrace. I then started to feel sleepy. I stifled a yawn and mumbled.

"I love you, Lex.."

The last thing I heard before I drifted off into sleep was his response.

"I love you, too, Jay."


	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a video I saw on Youtube. Basically Oli covered Jordan in cake xD

I literally just got back on stage when all of a sudden I heard Oli stop singing and saw him running towards me with...well...something in his hand. The next thing I knew, I was covered in cake.  
God damn it Oli.  
He laughed a bit and ran off to somewhere else on the front of the stage, his scrawny legs going as fast as they could to get away, and continued to sing to the, now laughing, crowd. I threw whatever was in my hands into the crowd and walked off. Of course, I couldn't be mad at Oli, despite being the cheeky bugger who covered me in this god damn cake.  
Walking backstage, I asked anyone for something to get some of the cake off with and was provided with a towel. Using it quickly, I walked back out on stage, hovering over at my keyboard, waiting for this song to end. Looking over, I could see Lee and Matt grinning widely. They were apart of this too, it seems. God damn, I hate them so much....but they were my mates so what could I do? It was just who they were and I had to accept that. I actually loved them for who they were, they were kind, had a good sense of humor, smart and talented, practically perfect. The most perfect, in my eyes, though, was Oli. I'm not afraid to admit that he's my boyfriend. Actually I'm proud. He's one of the most perfect human beings I have ever met. He was simply a charming boy that swept me off my feet, as cheesy as that actually sounds.

\------

It was now after the show and I still hadn't fully gotten rid of the cake that Oli had splattered me with, earlier. I was a very sticky mess. That sounded wrong, never mind.  
I decided to wash off the cake straight after I got on the bus and, well, I did so, with water and a wash cloth, but not undisturbed. Arms snuck around my waist, as I cleaned the last bit off, and I squeaked and turned around, alarmed and breathed out a sigh of utter relief when I saw it was just Oli being a sneaky sod, again. He flashed me a cheeky grin and pecked my lips, making my own face tug into a small smile and repeat his actions. Though, our little show of affection was interrupted by the clearing of a throat and we quickly turned our heads to the source of the sound. There stood the rest of our band, Matt, Matt, and Lee, and they looked like they were holding back fits of giggles that were obviously eager to get out.  
"'ey luv berds. You gonna play sum X Box with us, or are ya jus' gonna stand there, makin' out?" Matt Kean chuckled, Matt Nicholls and Lee holding back more laughing fits as we blushed bright red.  
"Uh...y-yeah, yeah. We'll be righ' there!" I stuttered, embarrassed more than I ever have been in my life.  
"Okay, 'urry up, though, we wont wait for ages for you two!" Lee giggled, walking off with the two taller men as they exchanged little short bursts of laughter that managed to get past their best attempts to choke it down.

Oli smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, muttering against them,  
"We'll finish this la'er"  
And with that, he walked the same direction as the other guys went, leaving me flustered and stunned. But, after a few seconds I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and following after Oli, my cheeks fading back to their normal colour. I love that silly sod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'eyy! It's me again :3 sorry this is so bad and short I just can't write anything good so xD Yeah, this is a Jordan X Oli fanfic cause there's like...only one other 1 that I know of that's on the web so ye. :3
> 
> Vote, comment, tell me what ya think~
> 
> -Love from, Snivy.


	3. Ambulance, I'm calling you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING;  
> This chapter contains self-harm!  
> If you're very sensitive to topics such as that please skip this chapter or turn back now!

A/N: JUST A LITTLE WARNING. This one shot includes self harm, so if you're....ya know...a bit sensitive about that stuff, then please don't read this or think about it before reading it!

 

The time Josh finds him, Max can't help it. He was thrown into a locker 5 times that day, punched in the gut more than enough times, the word "faggot" being s bit more common than he'd liked. His sanity decided that it would be fun to snap after he got home as he replayed what had happened and what was said. He was hated, unwanted. Sure, his family was always supporting him, but the cracks in this tower have grown to large to be fixed and so, the only option is to fall apart and break. A blade. That's all he needed. That's what he had. A blade would drain his pain away through the flow of his blood down his arm. A blade was his stress reliever. All physical pain overtaking his emotional pain as he'd cut just deep enough to bleed but not bleed out. A blade was something he was holding to his wrist, on his bed, his hoodie sleeve rolled up to the elbow, arm stretched out over some paper towels so no traces of his stress relief were ever left ot be seen.  
Just as he had started to push the sharp menacing piece of metal into his skin, he heard a frantic knocking at his door. Josh. He knew what Max would do to himself. He knew what Max was like. He was the only person who actually knew Max completley. He was Max's closest friend.  
"Max! Max...please open the door!" Josh had yelled, not caring abotu the volume of his voice; Max's family weren't home, and he'd got in the house using the spare key hidden under a plant pot. Max thought about letting his best friend in as he dragged the blade across his skin, blood starting to slowly drip out of the new wound, pain sinking in, stress flooding out. He stared silent as he went to make some new marks on his scarred flesh.  
"Max! Please...L-Let me in...!" Josh had then whined and whimpered, scared of Max's response, or rather, lack of. He banged on the door again with his fist, putting his ear up against it to hear even the slightest noise, holding his breath.

Max now had 5 new bleeding cuts, all of which were pretty deep as he wrapped his arm in a paper towel and walked over to the door, shaky fingers working the lock and then his body falling forward as he opened the door, drowsiness settling in, the world was spinning around him as he looked up at the one who caught him. It was Josh, just as expected. He said something but Max's hearing didn't pick it up properly and it just sounded like a muffled mess. 

Josh had cleaned the small and fragile boy up, wrapping his cuts in bandages and then sitting him on his bed, waiting for him to wake up, some painkillers and a bottle of fresh water waiting with him.

When Max woke up, his head was pounding and his vision was blurry as his heavy eyelids peeled open. As he started to scan his surroundings, he noticed Josh on the end of the bed, a worried look on his face as Max looked at him with pained eyes. Josh picked up the bottle of water and painkillers he had placed on the bedside table, offering them to his friend, who accepted them with a small mutter of "thanks". As soon as Max gave the water back to Josh, his taller friend engulfed him in a hug.

"You scared me so much..." Josh muttered into Max's neck as the smaller male let out a shaky sigh and clung to him. Josh pulled his head up and looked down at the dark-eyed boy and then to the bruises on his face and arms, shaking his head.

"That's it....Max...You can't live like this. You're being tormented so far as to you hurting yourself...I'm bringing you into my group.." Max looked up at him with big, pleading eyes.  
"B-but what if they don't l-like me? What if th-they hate me? what if the-"  
Josh cut him off

"Max Helyer, my group has always wanted you in. You blank us out every time we try to talk to you, though! Please....If you come into our group, those jerks will surely leave you alone, especially if Dan has anything to do about it!" Josh looks at the fragile male in front of him, eyes sparkling with hope as Max plays with his fingers. He gives a quiet "OK.." and Josh pulls him back into a hug, insisting he wont regret it.  
\--  
And he doesn't regret it at all the next day. Max is taken and introduced to Josh's friends; A somewhat tall guy called Dan, a guy to absolutely loved Nando's called Matt, a long-haired boy called Chris, a scrawny guy called Oli, a quiet guy called Tom who's Oli's brother, a guy called Matt but referred to as Nicholls, another Matt who's referred to as Kean or Vegan, a kind of quiet guy called Jordan, an Australian guy called Jona and a small, guitar loving kid Lee. At first, Max is shy, but he seems to open up slightly to Dan as he hangs around with them more.

At lunch, as Max is rushing to meet up with the group, he's shoved up against a locker and a knee hits his stomach, full-on, winding him and making him lose his breath.  
"Where you going in such a hurry Helyer?" A guy called Ronnie asks, his rancid breath making Max want to vomit in a nearby bin.  
"T-to....m-my friends...." Max muttered, almost unheard by the arrogant teen holding him against the lockers.  
"Friends!? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Helyer! Who would wanna be friends with you?" He had a point, well that's what Max thought.

Just as Max was about to stutter out a reply, a voice rang out, clear, confident, and to Max, relieving.  
"We would wanna be friends with him. And in fact, Ronnie, we are his friends." Ronnie and Max turned their heads to see some of the group Max had been introduced to. Dan, Nicholls, Kean, Jona, Jordan, Matt, Chris and Josh.  
Ronnie looked ridiculously at Dan and then at the small and frail boy he had against the lockers, then scoffed.  
"You lot friends with this thing? I thought you knew better, Flint!"

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Knew better? I do know better. Max is a good guy to have around. Better than you and your rank as stale fish breath!" Snickers came from the group of lads and the surrounding people. Ronnie's face flushed from embarrassment and he raised a fist, beginning to throw a punch to Max's face, he wouldn't go today without harming the boy at least a little. Or at least that's what he thought before a hand blocked his fist and 3 sets of arms were dragging him off of Max. The one who blocked the punch was, to many people's surprise, Jordan, who didn't look happy at all. 

His icy eyes were narrowed in a menacing glare towards Ronnie, who visibly shook with fear. No one had ever seen Jordan this mad before. The ones that pulled Ronnie away were Jona, Chris and Nicholls, Kean, Matt and Dan walking towards them and Josh rushing forwards towards Max and Jordan to make sure the fragile boy was OK.  
"Max! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How bad does it hurt? Do you need to see the nurse?" Josh questioned, panicked that there was going to be a repeat of yesterday, but with more unfortunate outcomes.

"I-I'm fine...he just kneed me in the gut...n-nothing bad.." Max manages to choke out, trying to step forward, instead his knees buckling and causing him to fall forward into Josh's awaiting arms.  
"Are you sure?" Jordan asked, his eyes softened as his gaze turned to Max and Josh.  
"I-I'm sure...T-totally fine....I feel dizzy and drowsy, though...and my head kills from being bashed into a locker..." Not even a second after the words leave Max's lips, Josh lifts him up, carrying his bridal style.  
"Well, if you're gonna pass out, then might as well be laying down already," He chimed as he watched as Dan gave one last kick to Ronnie before they all let him go, walking back to Max, Josh and Jordan. But not before Dan hissed at Ronnie.  
"If you ever so much as touch Max again, we'll do much more damage than we already have, are we clear" Ronnie whimpered a response and was dragged away by his "friends" who had watched the whole thing happen.  
\--  
After that, Max became a bit more open and somewhat more confident around others. He even became Josh's boyfriend after he tripped over and his lips met Josh's. It was a bit awkward when Josh asked him out but it had been worth it in the end.  
Everything seemed to be perfect for a while after that.

That was until Jordan gained a stalker. But that's a whole different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awrayte, so....the title for this is a quote from You Me At Six's Consequences. It's a cool song, check it out~ :3 And yeah, I ship Mosh. So much. Like omg yus. Anyway, enjoy and I'll see you all next time~ <3
> 
> -Love from, Snivy


	4. Jalex Sic fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Jack is sick xD

It was like everyother day, waking up next to his perfect boyfriend. His dishevelled hair sticking up in random places, his dark eyes narrow from just having to wake up and face the light, his flawless skin and his stunning smile. Everything about him, Alex loved. But today it was just a tiny bit different, he awoke to his lover coughing and hacking, visibly shaking, face flushed and nose runny. The taller male groaned and led back down on the bed, putting a hand to his head and then sighing. Alex sat up, putting his hand to his boyfriend's head and then moving his hand down to his flushed cheeks.

"Jesus Christ, Jay...You don't look too good..." Alex mutered, mostly to himself, getting up off the bed and going to find the thermometer they had stored somewhere.

"I don't feel too good either..." Jack muttered and groaned again at the pain in his head, which only seemed to worsen as he started another coughing fit.

Alex winced at the sound of Jack's hacking coughs and found the thermometer in the medicine cupboard, in the bathroom. He quickly scurried back to his and Jack's room, placing it into Jack's mouth after he had ceased coughing. It beeped and Alex took it out, checking what it said.

101.5

"Holy hell, babe, your temperature's borderline dangeriously high," Alex said with a worried tone covering his words. He went back into the bathroom and looked back into the medidine cabinet, looking for any medicine he could give to help his boyfriend. He found some cough medicine and paracetamol, which might help for a while. He sighed and went back to Jack, who was curled up in blanket now, shivering and whimpering in pain. Alex slowly tapped Jack and his head popped out of the blanket, face still flushed and his eyes were now puffy and red.

"I have medicine for you, babe, hopefully it makes you feel better...." Alex said in a quiet voice, giving the medicine to Jack and then proceeding to rub comforting circles on his back to help him sleep. Eventually, that's what Jack did, he lay there under the thick duvet, snoring softly as the medicine hopefully worked its magic.

After a while, Alex has also fallen asleep, putting harm arms around Jack's waist and nuzzling into Jack's neck.

\----

Alex woke up the next morning, looking around his bedroom, he noticed Jack was still sleeping in his arms, his adorable face buried into the duvet as he tried to stay warm. Alex smiled slightly at his sick boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Jack again in attempts to keep the younger male warm. The taller male opened his eyes and turns around to look at Alex, his face was still flushed, but he looked a bit better than he had earlier.

"Hey, babe," Alex cooed softly, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's forehead, "How're you feeling?"

"'still feel like crap..." Jack groaned, turning away from Alex and coughing, then turning back to him when he finished.

"I'd think so....You'll probably feel like this for a few days. 'msorry, babe.." Alex sighed, putting his hand gently on Jack's forehead. He had cooled down a bit, but he was still quite warm.

"How 'bout I go make you some soup to feel better?" He continued, standing up. Jack just nodded with a mumble of "please" and Alex walked out of the room, to the kitchen to make his boyfriend some soup.

After he had made the soup, he brought it up to Jack, gently sitting on the bed, next to him, and holding out a spoonful of soup to him, just so, if he needed to get to the toilet to hurl ASAP, he wouldn't have to gently push soup off his lap and then make a marathon run just so he doesn't puke onto the floor. Jack manages a few spoonfuls before he has to throw up.

He makes it to the toilet and chucks up whatever was in his stomach, which wasn't much, and afterwards, Alex gave him some water to drink. Got to keep hydrated.

"Thanks..." Jack choked out as Alex handed him the water.

"No problem, anything for you, babe." Alex said, smiling, and then continued

"Now, let's get you back to bed. You should get some sleep." He gently wrapped his arms around Jack and picked him up easily, carrying him back into their room and laying him down gently on the bed. He then quickly got rid of the soup that he left on the bedside table and climbed into bed with Jack, wrapping hsi arms around the sick boy and bringing him in close.

"I love you, Jacky.." Alex yawned, as Jack started to drift off to sleep.

"I love...you...too..." The taller boy responded, his sentence drawing off as he drifted to sleep. Both boys fell sleep at the same time, and they slept contemptly for the rest of the day. They should be ill more often if this was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello xD It'sa me, Snivy. Um...Just gonna say this, most of this I've been copying and pasting from my Wattpad account, so if you see something odd in the notes, it would be me talking about Wattpad XD I've got 200 views on the one-shot book! o-o
> 
>  
> 
> \- Love from, Snivy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, how was that guys? was if fluffy enough for ya? I still need to improve my writing skills but ya know, this is good enough for now. Tell me what you think in the comments and please vote! :D See you guys later.
> 
> \- Love from, Snivy.


End file.
